wyrmrestfandomcom-20200216-history
Calpeia Beamgully
Calpeia, a blithe and warmhearted mathematician, is not the elf she was 10 years ago. Once unsure, ignorant, without direction, and content with a lemming-like lifestyle, her mind was pried open by a traumatic experience. Her individuality and understanding of the world took a sudden new light, and she learned how to love a stranger- in a very unexpected way. She has recently volunteered at the Dove's Nest sanctuary as a physical and herbal healing assistant. Appearence Unpretentious. This word shapes Calpeia. Her smile is friendly. She is peacefully heedful, like a deer. The smells of beaches and sandalwood hang thinly around her. This is not an elf of lithe grace or beauty. Instead she has a warm, casual face and a loose amble, her sandals often scraping in her wake. Her skin is dark, an olive tan. Quiet freckles pepper her cheeks, the mouth beneath them pale and wide. Her eyes gleam like gray water, their shape lean and bright. A green light glows from their pupils like a dim fog. Calpeia is built like a runner. She is practically curveless, her physique slightly stocky. Her legs are taut spindles. Stunted ears peep through her neck-length hair, which shields her profile like a russet drape. Dotted with turquoise beads, a cord of lion hide ends in white feathers beside her jaw. A small pouch swings from her belt like a miniature sandbag. Her nails are painted white. Her clothes are chic, but simple. Easy to distinguish, her voice is warm and breathy. Personality in Progress History Childhood: The Life of a Glass Welding Girl Though born into a relatively humble upbringing, Calpeia was still free to enjoy the luxuries of warm pillows, lush furniture and fine incense. Her parents, Garlion and Lyndalane, were a caring and embracing couple. Calpeia also had an older sister, Roholly. Their relationship was like that of many sisters- quietly sniping, but loving. Though the father was of pure Elven blood, Lyndalane's mother was a Human from Tanaris, making their daughters three-quarters Elf. Garlion's family had owned a glass business, Beamgully Crystal, for three generations. The business never moved from its birthplace- a spacious cabin in the Alterac Mountains where he lived as a boy. It was equipped with its own glass forge and workshop. This is where they raised their young. Depending on the job and how old they were, the daughters were asked to help create glass, though other family members often visited from Quel'thalas when demand was high. Much of Calpeia's childhood was spent traveling. Beamgully Crystal served customers of all willing factions and lands. When the parents weren't at home they were delivering orders all over the world with their children. This exposed them to many cultures and exemplified what their parents taught them. You don't have to agree, but try to understand others. Share. Be friendly and kind. Honor all religions and teachings as many waves of the same ocean. Respecting all people regardless of race or standing is as vital in trade and it is in life. While they may have been somewhat vain, materialistic, and had concentrated views, Garlion and Lyndalane were well meaning parents who treasured their family. On their travels Calpeia noticed a human fisherman playing a banjo. She thought the instrument sounded wonderful, and she begged her parents and the fisherman to try playing it. It was love at first sight. Excited to see their child so eager about music, they gave her one for her 20th birthday so long as she was willing to practice. As Calpeia began mingling with other kids her age, making friends was the most important thing to her. The nicer children liked her friendliness, but most hated her eccentricities. Once they discovered she played the banjo she couldn't see an end to their ridicule. Even Roholly, fearful of her popularity, did nothing. What friends she did have were waning away from her. This made Calpeia miserable and desperate. To Roholly's relief, she borrowed her mother's harp and began playing that instead. The ridicule eventually died. In its place was something that felt empty. Soon, she played the banjo only in the privacy of her room. What started as meager cruelty became a strong wind to her back. Be accepted. Go with the flow. The Beamgullys did little to support any war. They were merchants at heart, though they offered any form of glassware where it was useful. The only exposure Calpeia really had to any Trolls were quick glimpses of injured Elves resting in beds. This made her wary of any Troll. At the same time, it was hard to have a strong opinion as she had never even seen one up close, beyond shapes in the distance. These shapes either seemed lazy or they were fighting amongst themselves. The Beamgully's relations with Humans and all other Alliance races were casual, though they didn't appreciate how some Human officials were treating their people. The friendships they had with Gnomes, Dwarves, and Humans were loose. Once their people were severed, the Beamgullys were still interested in continuing some of them, though the only ones that responded were a hesitant family of Gnomes. Even this dwindled within a year. The sundering of the Sunwell was the beginning of a disaster, for Calpeia's people and her home. Several of their close family were killed by the Scourge invasion. The Beamgullys may have had a dependable way of life, but they certainly did not have the same means as others. They also lived very far from other Elves. Not to mention, having a lifestyle of travel and labor didn't make it easy to meditate any more than they did already. In a confused panic, they got their hands on the same fel magic that would define them as Blood Elves. This went on for several months. That's when Garlion really took a step back and saw its effects. Their eyes were turning green, their skin was turning pale, they were getting snippy and impatient, and all of them were growing more addicted. This, along with their losses, was the hardest point of Garlion and Lyndalane's marriage. They fought and screamed at each other constantly. Calpeia and Roholly were terrified that they would separate. Finally, their parents agreed that it was time to find a controlled, disciplined method of satiating their thirst for magic, and they rid themselves of fel entirely. They would have to find more time to meditate and seek other releases. The fall of the Sunwell wouldn't be the last of their problems. Roholly had finally gone off to study as a mage. One year before Calpeia would be of age to attend an academy, The Syndicate grew. Suggestions of their presence were known to them, but they only felt the need to lock their doors. Now their numbers were swelling. This was no longer a safe place to live. Despite Lyndalane's passionate objections, Garlion would have none of it. He did everything in his power to look uninteresting to The Syndicate, ward them from their home, and convince his wife and daughters that they could continue living as they had. This went on for a few months. One dusky evening while Roholly was visiting, they returned from a delivery to find their home ransacked. As they prepared the grim task of assessing what was stolen, Roholly was nearly abducted by one of their men. Garlion gave up before Lyndalane could make any threats. They packed what was left and moved to Quel'thalas. The move went well. Not far from Fairbreeze Village, a new cabin was constructed and a new glass forge erected. Lyndalane and Garlion now live happily there. But now Calpeia was of age. It was time for her to embrace adulthood. The Thin'sirel Academy in Progress The Day of Water and Blood in Progress Recovery and Resignation in Progress The Redstorm Tribe in Progress Beyond the Barrens in Progress Relationships in Progress. you can expect: NPCs from her past, Sayriha Amberstar, Fel'thranas Solblight, Cantara (CJ), Malakoda Two-Crows, Abine Lawrence, Karama Rainsong, and Trezzi the Trolf. More are very possible to come. ;3 Fighting Strategy in Progress Quotes "We are exempt from nothing." "A friend and a good joke can fill any empty spirit." Magister: "What kind of a bloody fool are you?!" Calpeia: "What are my options?" Trivia - The idea for this character started when its creator watched Shark Week on the Discovery Channel. Mythbusters showed a clip of Jaws, where a young woman was eaten alive. The first thought that came to mind was, what if someone saw that happen? - Calpeia's personality was inspired by General Iro from Nickelodeon's "Avatar: The Last Airbender", as well as Kermit the Frog. Her humor is based heavily off of The Muppets. Her affinity for tea and the banjo both serve as references. Gallery CalpeiaGift.jpg|Created by Ahtay of Wyrmrest Accord Cal2.jpg|Created by Calpeia of Wyrmrest Accord See also * Link External links * External link Category:Blood Elf Category:Horde Category:Mage Category:Horde Mage Category:2010